Night At Shuggazoom City
At Acmetropolis A mysterious man is watching the city ?????: This City is just too much. Years later 5 Robots monkey has been Unconscious, and the Orange Monkey is looking at them Mandarin: You are too weak, to defeat me. At the Station of Awakening ????: Where am I? Sparx: Who's there? And then Sparx is Floating and he landed on platform and the other side is looking damage ????: I'm a brand new heart. Sparx: But this is just- What are you doing in my heart? ????: The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and followed it here. Sparx: Yep. That was my light. My heart looks damage. And now the little I have left is slipping away. ????: Then you should join the heart with mine. Sparx: What? Then the Other side is repairing from the light ?????: Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did. Sparx: Yeah. Thanks. ????: It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is... Sparx: Open the Door. Then he's Station of Awakening create of him and his friends After the Dream Mandarin is gonna walk away, then Sparx rise his hand and Simon a sword Mandarin: (Gasp) A sword? Then the Sword has been beam up to the sky and it shine. Years later Sparx is sleeping in his room and he wake up Sparx: Boy, what a dream I have. Then he saw a Meteor Shower Sparx: Whoa! A meteor shower! He went off the Super Robot and look at the Sky Sparx: Wow! There are so many stars. I wonder what they are? He look at the stars for your Sparx: Maybe, I should get some rest. (Yawn) He's gonna sleep and then Nova appeared Sparx: Yikes! Nova: (Laugh) Sparx: That's not funny, Nova. Nova: Sorry, Spark. But still... you shouldn't just run off without us. Sparx: Listen, Nova. I know we defeat Skeleton King, 3 years ago. And now, Chiro has become a teacher to us, because of his master. But still, I still dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before... looking at the stars... Nova rub his head Nova: You're always a team to us, Sparx. Sparx: I know... I get it. They are looking at the stars together Sparx: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from? Nova: Well... you know, they say- Then 3 Monkey appeared behind Antauri: That everu star up there is another world. Gibson: Like the one's that we travel the galaxy. Nova: Antauri, Gibson, Otto. Otto: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours. Antauri: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. Sparx: I think just lost my mind. Otto: Like, they're just like us, Sparx. Sparx: How come? Gibson: You'll find out someday, I'm positive. Sparx: Oh really? We've been to the galaxy, 3 years ago. And now we can't go see many planets. Gibson: Well, yeah. Not like for you, Sparky. Sparx: I told you, not to call me that! Gibson: And even though, you will never know. Sparx: Cut it out, Gibson! You brainiac! Nova: Knock it off, you two. And even though, you guys are making a rivals brother's. Sparx: Hey. Gibson: That's not funny. But I like it. They all laugh Nova: Oh, right. Antuari, you, Gibson Me and Otto are gonna have an exam tomorrow. Me and Otto make some good luck charms. They show them a Wayfinder, and they gave it to Sparx, Gibson and Antauri Sparx: One for us? Nova: Yeah. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Otto: And for that, I think you're supposed to make them with crystals. (Chuckled) but I did my best with what I had with Nova. Sparx: Okay, sometimes you're such a girl, Nova. Nova: What? What do you mean, "sometimes"? Antauri: So this isn't a real good luck charm? Nova: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did my work a little magic on it. Sparx: You sure? Like what? Nova: An Unbreakable Connection. Hours later Antauri: Sparx, let's go back. Sparx: Alright, coming. He went to the Others, And Nova is looking at the star Nova: Together... always. She went to the Others All: That would be the last night we ever spent, beneath the same stars. Meanwhile Bugs is Floating on a huge book from the water and then whirlpool is sucking him in and then he's back in Yen Sid's Tower Bugs: Well, Doc. I... need more training for that. Yen Sid: Bugs... I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire. Bugs: Huh? They look at 5 Star's Category:Crossovers